The present invention relates to a movable platform which is preferably used in construction sites, such as of buildings or bridges.
Conventionally, it is difficult for constructing personnel to observe conditions at elevational sites of, for example, buildings or bridges during and/or after construction. Therefore, an apparatus which has an extendable arm and a camera affixed to the forward end of the arm was developed. The position of the camera is remote-controlled so that conditions may be observed without moving the observer to the site.
However, if this apparatus is used, the field of the camera is limited, and it is difficult to position the camera in a desired location. Therefore, accuracy of observation cannot be improved. Furthermore, if the site to be observed is distant, the expandable arm must be long, requiring that the platform be large-scale and therefore costly.